


【團寵澤/Pokemon】去吧！就決定是你了！

by kawai_panda



Series: 動物大亂鬥 [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Gen, Pokemon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawai_panda/pseuds/kawai_panda
Summary: 鑽石王牌 Pokemon paro





	【團寵澤/Pokemon】去吧！就決定是你了！

**Author's Note:**

> 警告，大量角色寶可夢化，有可能某些角色的寶可夢化並不符合期待，請做好準備再往下看，拜託了！  
本文採用寶可夢式說書方法寫作，且已自動將精靈語轉換成人類語言。  
＃猜猜我是誰？  
＃小榮，就決定是你了！

01.  
到了該吃飯的時候了。

一個溫煦的朝日早晨，原本正睡得香甜的卡比獸突然動了一下，過不了多久，他打了個大大的呵欠，還伸手抓了抓肚皮，接著才坐起身。他左右看了看，沒有黑魯加的蹤影，大概是出去了吧。不過他也不在意有沒有夥伴在，只是用著不符合自身體重的輕盈動作起了身，逕直往河邊的荊棘叢走去。  
那些草系的精靈總是貼心地算好他醒來的時間，剛剛好一個月，在他醒來前幫他催生足夠他飽餐一頓的荊棘，讓他每次醒來都不用花時間找食物，不用為了沒吃到400公斤的食物感到難過。

真是太可愛了這群孩子們。

卡比獸愜意地走到荊棘叢，找了個舒服的位子坐下便開始享用美味的荊棘。  
他很快便將這一片荊棘都解決完，完食後還打了個大大的飽嗝，聲音極為響亮。接著他站起身，想要回到原來的地方繼續睡覺。  
下一次醒來又會是一個月後了。  
「嗯？」卡比獸歪了歪頭，不確定剛剛看到的是不是錯覺，好像有一個又黑又紅的東西一閃而過，他搖搖頭，再仔細一看，頓時愣住了。

那是一顆蛋。

他有些訝異地緩步上前，伸手將地上的蛋拿起，小心翼翼地查看蛋的外表，「橙黃色的底，黑色的不規則條紋，嗚……沒見過的蛋，會是什麼寶可夢不小心將孩子落在這裡呢？」他原本想抱著蛋在這裡等蛋的父母來尋，可越來越無法忽視的睡意令他不得不打消這個主意。如果他在這裡睡著了不但會擋住其他精靈的路，若是不小心把蛋壓碎了那就更糟糕了。  
思忖了一會兒，卡比獸將蛋帶回了住處，意料之中地見到早已回來的黑魯加。  
「前輩，那是什麼？」黑魯加聽到熟悉的腳步聲原本想和卡比獸說句晚安，畢竟下一次再見到醒來的前輩就是一個月之後了，但他一轉過頭，卡比獸手上那顆橙黑相間的蛋實在是太過顯眼，他幾乎是立刻就注意到了。  
「啊，黑魯加啊，好像是有粗心的精靈不小心把孩子掉在路上，差點就被我踩到了，好險好險。我本來想等等看他的父母會不會來找他的，不過我實在太困了，所以就把蛋帶了回來……不好意思這顆蛋可以拜託你暫時照顧一下嗎？我想睡了……ZZZ」  
「等等！前輩！？」黑魯加驚愕地看著自然地將蛋放在他面前後倒頭就睡的卡比獸，久久無法回神。

02.  
對著蛋發了好久的呆，發現蛋依舊好好地待在地上一動也不動，黑魯加這才終於接受了事實，嘆了口氣，用鼻尖推了推蛋，感受到一絲絲溫熱的氣息。  
這是一個還未出世的小生命。  
黑魯加忽然感受到這個鮮活又溫暖的責任，沉默了幾秒，然後才用鼻尖以可以說是輕柔的力道推著蛋到角落放好，接著飛快地奔出山洞，從附近的森林咬了一些性質較柔軟的植物回來作為孵蛋的巢。  
「真是給我添麻煩啊這個小傢伙。」黑魯加很快做好了巢，將蛋放在巢中間，想了想又出去撿了一些樹枝，將樹枝堆在一起後用火花將樹枝點燃。他站在蛋的旁邊感受了一下溫度，這才滿意地點了點頭。  
不過沒過多久，確定精靈蛋暫時安全後，他又出了一趟門，沿著卡比獸回來的路線向附近的精靈打聽有沒有遺失了蛋的精靈，卻都沒有得到肯定的答覆，無奈之下，黑魯加只能讓精靈們幫他留意一下，然後便迅速解決了晚飯返回山洞。  
夜晚，他趴在地上看著巢中安安靜靜、一動也不動的蛋閉上了眼，幾分鐘後他翻了個身，沒過幾秒他卻又起了身，天生兇惡的面容似乎摻有些許無奈而複雜的表情。  
他緩緩走到巢邊，背向洞口趴下，為蛋擋住了吹來的風，代替了隨時會熄滅的篝火。  
「只到找到你父母的那天啊，小夥子。」他低喃道。

03.  
過了幾天還是沒找到精靈蛋的父母，黑魯加不禁開始絕望，自覺地背負起照顧那顆父母不詳的蛋的責任。  
「最多照顧到你出生為止，臭小子。」黑魯加磨了磨牙，但還是伸出倒三角的尾巴，開始為蛋進行每日的清理工作。

因為黑魯加幾乎是問遍了整個山岳和附近的草原、森林，所以有許多精靈都知道了有這麼一顆「被拋棄」的精靈蛋，有一些精靈更是好奇地來看過，不過大多都被黑魯加用吼叫趕回去了。

可惜的是，依然還是有些精靈是他沒法奈何的。

「唷！黑魯加！」  
眼下這隻就是他沒法奈何的其中之一。  
黑魯加翻了個白眼，不願施捨給那隻精靈哪怕一點目光，只道：「來這裡幹嘛？還不快滾回森林。先說，如果你敢惡作劇，我就給你一發噴射火焰。」  
不請自來的索羅亞一點也不害怕，反道：「嘻嘻嘻，別傻了，你才進化沒多久而已，怎麼可能學會噴射火焰。」  
黑魯加的額頭忍不住冒出一個大大的紅色十字，因為從向尾喵那兒聽到什麼「蛋教」，說他不能在蛋的面前過於粗暴，所以為了壓抑自己的怒氣，他只得轉身背向索羅亞，眼不見為淨，尾巴則持續上下輕撫巢中的精靈蛋，表示他並不想說話。  
「別這樣嘛，我們不是朋友嗎？」索羅亞直接繞到黑魯加面前，裝作好奇地想要伸手觸碰蛋，卻被黑魯加眼疾手快地用尾巴攔住了。  
「誰是你朋友。還有，要是你敢對這顆蛋做什麼，就算不用噴射火焰我也會讓你吃不了兜著走。」黑魯加用低沉的嗓音警告了一番一直蠢蠢欲動的索羅亞，然後又換了個姿勢。他覺得還是將蛋放在懷裡比較安全。  
索羅亞十分人性化地聳了聳肩，「好吧，那麼不打擾了，我還是等蛋孵化後再來吧，現在這樣一直沒有動靜也太無聊了。」  
聽到一陣低吼，索羅亞隨即十分輕快地跳了起來，躲開了對方來勢洶洶的火花攻擊，嘴上說著「好險好險」歡快地跑了出去。  
見索羅亞的影子已經消失在視線之內，黑魯加才收回了攻擊姿態，重新找了個舒服的姿勢趴下來。  
「切，最好不要再來了，惡劣的狐狸混蛋。」

一旁才離開洞穴的索羅亞轉身就變成了烈箭鷹去嚇粉蝶蟲寶寶們，在引來對方的父母前又快速變身離開。  
「嘻嘻嘻，怎麼都那麼好騙。」索羅亞在角落裡變回了原樣，嘻笑著踏著輕快的步伐在森林中散步。  
「不過嚇的都是這些精靈還是會漸漸感到無趣的，就算想嚇人類，這附近也很少會經過訓練家。」索羅亞瞇了瞇眼，一個衝刺爬上了樹，然後叼著一顆澄澄果跳了下來。

「所以不要讓我失望啊，好歹也是我撿回來的。」

04.  
蛋破殼的那一天，附近的精靈們都來了。

這自然不是黑魯加宣傳的，而是某個常常去串門子、愛好是惡作劇的小狐狸「不小心」說漏了嘴，所以才造成這麼一個盛大的場面。  
不過礙於黑魯加的凶狠倒是嚇退不少小精靈就是了。

山洞裡，黑魯加站在最靠近蛋的位置，就算他努力地面無表情，但僵硬的四肢還是暴露了他的緊張。  
索羅亞則大剌剌地坐在還處於睡眠中的卡比獸彈性極好的肚子上，這樣就算他不被允許靠近精靈蛋，站在制高點的他也不會錯過任何畫面。  
一隻看起來十分可愛的向尾喵用尾巴將一直想退後卻又好奇的拉魯拉絲往前推了推。一隻妖火紅狐將手放在另一隻抱著蛋的妖火紅狐的肩膀上，兩隻精靈互相對視，交換了溫柔的目光。一隻美麗花則偷偷躲在洞口往裡看，還有……

「要出來了！」

精靈們盯著瞬間發出亮光的精靈蛋，原先橙黃底、黑色條紋的蛋在刺眼的強光之下緩緩脫離了蛋的形狀，緊接著原本光滑的表面逐漸變得蓬鬆而柔軟，然後光線漸弱。不久待光芒完全消失，剛出世的小精靈便完整地在眾多精靈們面前展現其樣貌。

「這是──」

精靈們驚呼著，似是因為剛見證了一個寶寶的出世，又似是因為他們從未見過這隻精靈。

新生的精靈睜開了眼睛，十分通透的琥珀色包圍著小一圈的深黑，瞳孔明亮而熠熠生輝。他全身長滿以澄黃色為底的毛髮，就像原先包裹著他的蛋殼，只有吻部、腹部及尾巴為乳黃色，而背面及四肢有黑色縱紋，頭部和頸部則長有乳黃色的鬃毛，像小狗一般的模樣。  
小狗似的小精靈歪了歪頭，似乎並不理解現在的狀況，但他依然高興地搖搖尾巴，左看右看，環視了一圈之後，用著稚嫩卻嘹亮的嗓音對著眼前瞪著眼睛直盯著他看，卻始終沒有動作的黑魯加叫道：「媽媽！」

05.  
黑魯加花了好長的時間才將小傢伙對他的稱呼從「媽媽」改成「哥哥」。在第三個星期的時候，黑魯加原本是想要是他再改不過來，他就準備要把這隻小混蛋打包送人，比如同是火屬性且也有個快出生的孩子的妖火紅狐一家。  
原先他其實是要讓這小傢伙叫他「大哥」的，但無奈這稱呼已經被搶走了，他又不敢惹那位「大哥」，只好退而求其次，讓小傢伙叫他哥哥。

「哥哥！」

黑魯加回過頭，伸出尾巴輕輕揮去小傢伙臉上不知去哪沾染的塵土。

「去哪了？」

小傢伙搖了搖尾巴，開心地吠叫道：「我去找小春了！」

小傢伙剛出生時，附近的精靈都不知道他到底是什麼寶可夢，他們想著他也不能一直沒有名字，可也不知道什麼時候才能知道他的品種，幾隻精靈便商量著給他取了個名字。  
生於光耀之中，引以為榮，名為「小榮」。  
而小傢伙興許以為精靈就是這樣取名字的，但在他們告訴他他們不需要名字之後，他就轉而認為只有小孩才會有名字，於是在得知只早他兩個月出生的拉魯拉絲並沒有「名字」後，他便堅持要給他取一個。  
因為拉魯拉絲生於三月，他變喚他為「小春」。  
黑魯加可真真實實為他捏了一把冷汗，畢竟拉魯拉絲的哥哥真的不好惹，不過好在拉魯拉絲似乎很喜歡這個名字的樣子，所以那位才沒做什麼事。

聽著面前的小傢伙叨叨絮絮地對他說話，黑魯加趴在地上一邊吃樹果一邊聽他說他們今天又去哪裡玩了。  
真不知道這小傢伙怎麼會有這麼旺盛的精力，難道小孩子都是這樣的嗎？黑魯加走了一會兒神，但隨後想到他小時候也沒這樣，倒是那個混蛋狐狸，他剛認識他的時候就喜歡捉弄精靈了。想到這裡，他忍不住為眼前仍開心和他說自己的冒險經歷的小傢伙擔心，喔，現在大概可以說是弟弟了，看在他也被叫一聲「哥哥」的份上。  
索羅亞是肯定會作弄他的，只是不知道是什麼時候，但至少不會在他眼皮子底下。唉，只希望不要太過分吧。

「哥哥！你有沒有在聽啊！？哥哥哥哥哥哥──」

算了，被作弄一次吃下教訓也好，現在這樣太吵了。

06.  
小傢伙的身分揭曉了，他是位於關都、城都、合眾、阿羅拉地區的寶可夢，名為卡蒂狗。在他們所處的卡洛斯地區，雖不能說完全沒有原生卡蒂狗的存在，但並不常見倒是真的。也或許本來卡洛斯地區真的沒有野生卡蒂狗，但因為某些原因所以寶可夢自主遷徙，或人類將寶可夢從原生地區帶到其他大陸，而使得寶可夢在該地區繁衍的狀況並不少見，所以精靈們對於小傢伙，喔不對，現在應該說是卡蒂狗的來源並沒有什麼疑問。反正不論他出現在這裡的原因是什麼，他們都已經認可他作為同伴的身分了。  
至於生於卡洛斯的他們為什麼會知道卡蒂狗，這就要多虧於一隻前陣子碰巧經過附近的大比鳥。

原本大比鳥也是生於這片森林的，但在他還是波波的時候便被一位訓練家收服，於是他隨著訓練家到處旅行增強實力，在某一天進化成了比比鳥，之後又進化成大比鳥。他就這樣跟隨訓練家旅行、戰鬥，曾經只差一步就成為冠軍的寶可夢。  
然而有一天，不再年輕的訓練家決定要回去家鄉，想要定下來過下半輩子。然而大比鳥還不想停下腳步，於是訓練家便放了他自由，告訴他如果有一天他想停下來了，他也永遠歡迎他。  
大比鳥沒有目標，他曾兩個星期不眠不休地飛行，然後有一天，他突然也想回到故鄉，回到最初的地方，看看當年繁茂的森林如今的模樣。

森林的精靈們很快就發現這位來客，好奇地靠近剛捕食完正休息著的大比鳥。而大比鳥也沒有趕走他們，更是耐心地和他們說自己的故事。沒過幾天，附近森林、草原、山岳的精靈們都聽說了這隻被訓練家收服的大比鳥，於是在大比鳥逗留期間聞聲而來想聽故事的精靈們便越來越多了。

還沒多大的幼年精靈們對人類的印象始終模糊不清，甚至因為附近沒有城鎮而很少有人類經過所以根本沒聽說過的也大有精靈在。卡蒂狗、拉魯拉絲和火狐狸就是如此。  
大比鳥在卡蒂狗第一次來的時候就看見他了，雖然在卡洛斯地區卡蒂狗並不常見，野生的更是如此，但他一開始並沒有多麼大驚小怪，頂多是有點驚訝。直到他說到他和訓練家一同登上決賽舞台的時候，卡蒂狗兩眼放光興奮地使出火花，就好像他才是在決賽舞台上戰鬥的寶可夢，他才真正將目光放在他身上。  
「你的天賦很不錯。」看到因為明顯沒經過訓練所以絕招的使用並不精準，但威力卻十分不錯的火花，也算看過許多精靈的大比鳥忍不住誇了他一句。  
「唉？」突然被誇的小榮還沒反應過來，身旁的拉魯拉絲和火狐狸因為朋友被誇獎而顯得很高興，紛紛開心地或用手、或用鼻尖碰了碰他。  
「小榮，你被誇獎了，快點回應人家啊！」  
「真是太好了呢小榮！」  
小榮在青梅竹馬火狐狸的催促下雀躍地向仍看著他的大比鳥道：「謝謝您的稱讚！小的感到十分榮幸！」  
大比鳥對於兩隻幼年精靈對卡蒂狗的稱呼感到些許好奇，便問道：「小榮是你的名字？」  
小榮立刻驕傲地回答：「是啊！是大家幫我取的，很好聽吧！」緊接著他就迫不及待地將身旁的小夥伴介紹給大比鳥，「這個是小春，然後這個是若菜！」  
「你們都有自己的名字嗎？」在大比鳥的印象中精靈很少有自己的名字，有些訓練家的確會為自己的寶可夢取名，不過很少，至於野生的那就更少見了。  
拉魯拉絲為避免小榮把他誤會的那個答案說出來而搶先回答：「其實只有我們三個有，因為大家都不知道小榮是什麼寶可夢，所以才想說先幫他取個名字直到知道他的品種。我的名字是小榮幫我取的，若菜的則是她的父母幫她取的。」  
大比鳥沒去管為什麼因為卡蒂狗取了名字，拉魯拉絲和火狐狸就也取了名字，他只是有些理解地道：「原來是這樣啊，也是，在卡洛斯我還是第一次見到野生的卡蒂狗。」  
「卡蒂狗？」從大比鳥的話中捕捉到陌生詞彙的小精靈們疑惑地互相對視。  
大比鳥很有耐心地回答：「是啊，卡蒂狗，小狗寶可夢，比較常見於關都、城都、合眾、阿羅拉地區……」

所以這就是他們知道小榮，喔不對，是卡蒂狗的由來了。

大比鳥沒有待很久，當他說完他和訓練家成為地區亞軍的故事後，他便說要離開卡洛斯去其他地方看看了。  
大比鳥離開的那一天，附近的精靈們都來送他，卡蒂狗、拉魯拉絲和火狐狸也來了。  
離開前，大比鳥對卡蒂狗說道：「我覺得你很有潛力，我建議你之後可以出去看看，世界很大，如果遇到適合的訓練家，不要放棄機會，一直待在這裡你的潛力會被埋沒的。」  
卡蒂狗似懂非懂，眼界還小的他還沒完全理解所謂的世界究竟有多大，只知道這片森林、草原、山岳只是這個世界小小的一部份，但他對於大比鳥所描述的世界冠軍、成為世界第一的寶可夢感到十分嚮往。  
「我知道了！總有一天，我一定會成為世界最強的寶可夢！」  
大比鳥沒有反駁他的大話，只是展開雙翼，振翅起飛。  
「再見了boss！」  
大比鳥以眾精靈們可見的幅度晃了一下，但很快又維持住平衡。他真不曉得那隻卡蒂狗是從哪裡學來些奇奇怪怪的詞彙的，而自他給精靈們稍稍展示了下自身的實力後，那隻卡蒂狗就一口一個boss的叫他，怎麼說他都沒用，糾正了幾次無果後他就放棄了。

大比鳥又大力拍了下翅膀，原本還能看清形狀的身影現在在精靈們眼裡只剩下一個小小的點。

如果有那麼一天，他們會再見的。大比鳥在心裡默默說道。

07.  
雖說大比鳥已經為精靈們揭曉了小榮的身分，可部分早已叫習慣的精靈依然故我地稱他「小榮」，而卡蒂狗也不介意，反而更喜歡大家叫他小榮。

──幾乎對所有精靈他都是這樣，只有一個例外。

一進洞就瞥見角落裡那個把自己縮成球的小狗崽，黑魯加在心裡深深地嘆了口氣，然後才走到球球身邊，用鼻子頂了頂小狗崽的頭。  
「哭什麼？又被那隻狐狸欺負了嗎？」  
「我嗝、我才沒有哭！」  
黑魯加挑了挑眉，直盯著那個眼眶泛淚，都已經哭到打嗝還嘴硬反駁的小狗崽，嗤笑了聲，毫不猶豫戳破他的謊言，「明明就哭成個球了還不承認。說吧，這次又怎麼了？那隻臭狐狸做了什麼把你嚇成這樣？」  
「嗚、」因為聽到過於溫和的語氣而猝不及防洩出一絲哽咽的卡蒂狗連忙憋住哭聲，狠狠吸了一口鼻子，才委屈著道：「這嗝、這次是例外，我以前嗝、以前都沒有哭的！」  
黑魯加沒辦法，只能伸出倒三角的尾巴輕拍卡蒂狗毛茸茸的頭安撫他，「好、好，我知道了，所以說到底發生什麼事了？嗯？」  
「……我要去找小春玩的時候看到索羅亞克往山岳的另一邊走了，我想他一定是這邊的精靈嚇膩了要去嚇別的精靈，所以就跟了上去……」過了一會兒，等到打嗝終於停止，卡蒂狗才娓娓道來。一開始語氣還有些委屈，到後來卻越說越激動，中間又添油加醋夾雜了一堆以前的事告狀。  
聽著卡蒂狗語氣中早就消失的哽咽，取而代之的是怒氣沖沖的生動描述，黑魯加想著他大概還要說很久，便乾脆坐下來等他說完。  
趁著卡蒂狗自說自話的時候黑魯加偷偷打了個哈欠，瞇著眼睛伏下頭，將頭放在前臂上稍作休息。  
雖說現在卡蒂狗滿嘴都是那隻狐狸的壞話，可黑魯加還記得兩隻精靈第一次見面時可不是這樣。當時他還以為那時還是索羅亞的混蛋狐狸除了小傢伙剛出生那會兒因為雙方距離過遠而不算外，在第一次正式出現在小奶狗面前時就會令後者被嚇得哇哇大叫或氣得使出吼叫，可出乎他的意料，他們相處得居然還不錯……雖然只有一開始。  
對，兩隻精靈相處融洽，小卡蒂狗甚至都快比黏他還要黏索羅亞了，眼中還出現崇拜的小星星……一直到索羅亞從卡蒂狗變回索羅亞。  
沒錯，那隻狐狸變成了卡蒂狗的模樣騙了他，令後者整隻狗愣在原地，可憐他才剛出生沒幾天就遭受了人生中的第一次重大打擊。  
總之自那之後，在卡蒂狗的心裡，索羅亞就是欺負他感情的大騙子。

走了會兒神，卡蒂狗已經從之前雜七八雜的抱怨講回了今天的事情，黑魯加這才勉強打起精神認真聽了下。  
「那個大騙子居然變成耿鬼嚇我，超過分的對吧！？」卡蒂狗忿忿不平地告狀，令黑魯加訝異的是他明明滔滔不絕地說了這麼多，居然沒有覺得口渴。  
「哥哥幫我教訓他！」  
啊哈，終於說到重點了。聽到這裡，黑魯加毫不意外地站起身往出口邁進，身後理所當然的跟著一隻小狗。  
雖然已經不是第一次去幫這小子討回公道了，一回生二回熟，不過黑魯加這次卻覺得有些奇怪，他記得自從索羅亞進化成索羅亞克後，他不是就很少惡作劇了嗎？怎麼突然又找上自家小鬼了？  
他側頭看了看雄赳赳氣昂昂跟在他身旁的小狗，一個想法突然冒了出來。  
莫不是因為這小子特別傻特別好逗，所以索羅亞克那傢伙才專挑他惡作劇吧？……不，他應該沒這麼無聊。黑魯加搖了搖頭，但搖完後他又不能肯定了。  
或許他真的就這麼無聊……？

找到打手額不是，是靠山的卡蒂狗抬頭挺胸地向前走，完全看不出之前還哭成個球的可憐樣，他完全沒發現自己已經走到正在走神的黑魯加前面，繼續大步地向前走。  
「小榮？」  
「唉呀，這不是小榮和黑魯加嗎？」  
卡蒂狗驚喜的停下腳步，開心地打招呼，「小春和大哥好！」他搖著尾巴，完全沒注意到身後頓時全身僵硬的黑魯加。  
「嗯？黑魯加見到我不開心嗎？」向尾喵搖了搖他的尾巴，慢悠悠地踱步走到黑魯加跟前，臉上的表情從沒變過，依然是那樣兩眼下彎，嘴巴上翹的微笑。  
但在黑魯加眼裡，眼前這看起來很可愛的粉色小貓咪卻宛如全世界最恐怖的存在。  
「不！我怎麼可能會不開心呢！您不要開我玩笑了！」黑魯加克制住想後退的慾望，留著冷汗露出僵硬得會嚇壞小朋友的笑容。  
「是嗎，真是太好了！我正好想找隻精靈做戰鬥練習就剛好遇到了你們，我想黑魯加你應該很願意留下來陪我練一下絕招吧？」  
「呃、唉……」  
「對吧？」  
黑魯加停止了呼吸，想著這世界怎麼會有這麼恐怖的存在呢，你看這外表明明很可愛的，可是在人類面前軟呼呼的「內～內～」的可愛叫聲在他耳裡卻如同惡魔最深沉的低語。  
「是……的，我非常的願、願意。」  
天知道自他第一次見識到那直入靈魂深處的喚醒巴掌，他就知道眼前這隻向尾喵……是隻徹頭徹尾的惡魔，惹不起惹不起。  
「那我們快點開始吧～」  
有精靈見過格鬥招式用得比格鬥系神奇寶貝還順、威力更大的向尾喵嗎？眼前這隻豈止是惡魔，根本就是大魔王啊！  
「好的……」  
他死定了。

「唔！唔！」眼見靠山就這樣跟著向尾喵離開，卡蒂狗瞪大眼睛才剛張嘴就被一雙輕巧的白色小手給摀住了。  
「小榮，這種時候你還是不要出聲比較好啦！」熟知哥哥心性的拉魯拉絲慌忙阻止了卡蒂狗作死的行為。  
「唔唔唔唔！唔唔唔唔！？」可是我呢！我怎麼辦！？  
「不然你先把事情告訴我，我看看能不能幫你好不好？」用頭上紅色的角敏銳感受到朋友情緒的拉魯拉絲縮回了手。  
卡蒂狗也深知大哥的可怕，知道事情是不可能會有轉機的，只好不情不願地將事情告訴了拉魯拉絲。  
聽完卡蒂狗的解釋，拉魯拉絲作了總結，「所以小榮是要去找索羅亞克報仇嗎？」  
極不想承認是因為自己打不過對方才要找靠山幫他打的卡蒂狗十分勉強地點了點頭算是肯定。  
「不過，這件事會不會是誤會啊……」拉魯拉絲有些猶疑地道。  
卡蒂狗奮力反駁：「不可能！那傢伙就是個大騙子！怎麼可能會是誤會？！他就是故意扮成耿鬼嚇我的！」  
「可是啊小榮，先不說索羅亞克自進化後就變得成熟許多，已經很久沒有惡作劇了。」拉魯拉絲又道：「聽起來這次是你自己跟上去的不是嗎？」  
「呃！」被說到痛腳的卡蒂狗頓時啞口無言。  
「還是先不要下結論會比較好吧？我們去問問索羅亞克怎麼樣？」  
聽著好友的建議，卡蒂狗顯然陷入了糾結之中。  
「可是那個傢伙……」  
「那個……」  
在對方和卡蒂狗同時出聲之前拉魯拉絲就已經發覺了躲在附近始終躊躇不前的精靈，感應到對方沒有敵意他就一直沒有動作，而現在面對對方的猶豫，他決定首先釋出善意。  
「請問你有什麼事嗎？」  
見卡蒂狗和拉魯拉絲都沒有什麼特別的反應，剛剛只願露出頭上兩朵大紅花的美麗花這才鼓起勇氣從草叢裡走了出來，嗑嗑巴巴地道：「我、我剛剛不小心聽到了你們的談話，我想我或許知道索羅亞克為什麼會去山岳的另一邊。」  
「誒？」

「所以是因為昨天有訓練家經過山岳的那一頭，吵醒了那隻很兇猛的班基拉斯，惶恐的小精靈們只能尋求索羅亞克的協助，想請他幫他們去看看班基拉斯是不是還在生氣，是這樣嗎？」拉魯拉絲總結道。  
雖然美麗花已經較剛出現時鎮定許多了，但顯然還是有些拘束。她先看了一眼卡蒂狗又看了一眼拉魯拉絲才道：「是的。」  
「結合小榮所說的，索羅亞克是刻意變成耿鬼進山洞裡探查的，有很大概率你是被誤傷。」  
卡蒂狗一臉菜色，但張了張嘴還是接受了事實，「好吧。」  
「不要生氣嘛小榮，我們去找其他精靈玩吧！好不好？」拉魯拉絲知道卡蒂狗的脾氣總是來得快去的也快，現在也差不多消氣了，便想轉移他的注意力。  
「……好吧！那我們去找若菜！喔對！美麗花你也和我們一起吧！」  
美麗花驚愕地伸出雙手摀住嘴唇，「我、我嗎？」  
「對啊！」卡蒂狗瞇起眼睛露出燦笑，「和我們一起玩吧！」  
「……嗯！」


End file.
